


The Gold Rose

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: After years of fighting, ShinRa and Wutai have finally come up with a peace treaty: an arranged marriage between ShinRa's infamous Silver Demon and the Gold Rose of Wutai. While Sephiroth and Cloud are considered mortal enemies, they think they might be able to make this work





	1. Chapter 1

 

The first time they met he was 14 and she was 13. It was hard to tell, however, because she was about a foot taller than he was. They didn’t say a word to each other, but they did stop at look at each other. 

Then she hit him with the stick she had been using to clear her way and knocked him flat on his ass. She ran off with about a dozen women and children behind her. Later he’d find out they belonged to the village ShinRa ordered him to raze to the ground. Years later…he’d feel guilty about it. 

ShinRa accused Godo of directing his adopted daughter to attack ShinRa diplomats. Godo pointed out that a village was on fire and she caught a ShinRa lackey with matches and defended herself. 

Sephiroth just got chastised for not acting faster and letting her get away. 

* * *

The 2nd time he had a growth spurt and he towered over her. She didn’t seem to recognize him, but he recognized her. It wasn’t often you met a blonde in Wutai. 

He was torn between protocol of capturing valuable hostages and killing violent “terrorists”  when she acted first again and threw a rock at him. She hit in him the temple. He shook it off and went for his sword and got a branch to his face. When he stood up again she was gone. 

He lied and told the rest of the troops he’d sprung a hidden mine. He swore he heard laughing from the woods though. 

* * *

He heard more words about her, like “traitor” and “Nibelhiem.” Apparently she hadn’t been born here, but moved after her mother saved the Empress of Wutai before this skirmish even started. Both the Nibelheim mother and the Empress died a deadly fever epidemic and the emperor took the blonde girl as another daughter. 

Officially, she was called, “Cloud” according to Turk intel. 

Sephiroth decided to call her “bitch”.

* * *

They didn’t meet for a few years after, but Sephiroth heard about her, saw signs that she had come through in towns they passed through. The locals grew yellow roses for her. If they were missing, then they had handed them over to her. 

They were also stocked with ShinRa supplies that had been stolen, but they couldn’t always prove it. Besides…a lot of those people were starving and Sephiroth was beginning to learn that a lot of his orders were full of shit and he probably shouldn’t follow them to the letter. 

Those were Angeal and Genesis’s suggestions though. 

When he was 16 and she was 15 he saw her again. He knew he could beat her by now and blocked her escape much better this time. 

At first he just herded her around with Masamune…then she got smart and started dodging closer to him. 

She hit him hard in the solar plexus, he almost went down but managed to hold on to his sword. 

She kept it up running around and waiting for him to slip up and give her an opening to give back a little pain. 

Then their respective troops came back and the broke it up to make their temporary retreats. 

It was only when he was back in his tent that Sephiroth realized she had knives on her belt that she never pulled. 

* * *

She pulled them the next time they fought. Sparks flew a few times when she used them to deflect Masamune, but they didn’t break…so they were excellent quality. He was a little jealous. 

He decided his desperation to win and prove he could beat her made him forget how smart she could be. She had wormed her way around him until she got a hold of his hair and yanked. He had kicked her in the face as he went down. 

To rub in in, Wutai forces wore silver ribbons on their belts. In a petty reply, ShinRa troops started using purple camouflage on one half of their faces. 

Cloud still made her way around even though one eye looked pretty sore and swollen. Sephiroth’s scalp was sore as hell, she had pulled out a couple hairs after all. 

* * *

Meeting Cloud was hardly routine, but Sephiroth found something strange about it. He was…enjoying it. He liked fighting her. He decided it was partially that he didn’t have to kill anyone if he found Cloud, she would stop it. 

At night though…he decided there was also something about Cloud that he enjoyed. Genesis had to actually pull it out of him. 

“You think she’s pretty don’t you?” he said. And the answer was yes. 

“Do you want to kiss her?” Genesis asked. After thinking about her lips a moment and trying to remember what he could of romantic kissing…it was also a yes. 

“That’s a damn shame then,” Angeal noted, “You’ve got a crush on your enemy.” But to Sephiroth it didn’t seem so bad. 

Because fighting Cloud was the closest thing to fun he’d had ever.

* * *

He really thought he had her this time. He was eighteen and she was days behind that age. He’d forgone stabbing her and got a hand around her throat and pinned her to the ground. He could crush her windpipe with little effort and she knew it. She had to surrender. 

Then he felt the prick on his chest. She grinned at him. 

“Try not to bleed all over when stab you,” she said, “this is my nice shirt.” 

Then they heard the crash and roar behind them. A behemoth…a really…really big one. They looked at each other. 

“If I let go can we have a temporary truce?” Sephiroth asked. 

“I can do that,” she said. He let go. She pulled away and got to her feet. 

Together they made short work of it. Sephiroth wasn’t sure if he was terrified or impressed when she scampered up his front legs to get at it’s eyes. He decided on impressed later. 

When it went down, they nodded, wiped off their weapons and went their separate ways. 

Sephiroth thought about fighting with her for a long time. 

* * *

He was so very disappointed when he heard the Turks caught her. Forlorn was the word Genesis had. No more fighting her…that was depressing. 

He was even more disappointed when he heard the plans for her. Arranged Marriage? The Gold Rose of Wutai would not make a good wife for Rufus ShinRa. The brat would probably order her dead as soon as the ceremony was over. 

He didn’t blame Cloud when he heard the choice words she had for Rufus. “Overdressed Peacock” was his favorite term. It fit Rufus so nicely. 

Rufus, didn’t care much for her either and refused to go along with it. “She might have rabies,” he said. 

So without much to do, Wutai and ShinRa floundered at how to make peace. 

Sephiroth didn’t think too hard about the decision. It seemed the right one at the time. 

“I’ll do it,” he said, “I’ll marry Cloud.”

* * *

Cloud thought long and hard before she said her piece. 

“If it’s Sephiroth,” she said, “then I’ll say yes.”

* * *

Cloud felt as if she had been home for only minutes, had only closed her eyes for a moment…when she was ninja-tackled to the ground.

“Why did you do it!” Yuffie cried, as she straddled Cloud’s waist. 

“You’re getting good at that,” Cloud noted, “just a little noisy on the approach.”

“Clooooouuud!” Yuffie protested, “why did you say you’d get married?” 

“Because it felt like I had to,” Cloud said simply. 

“You didn’t have to,” Yuffie said, “I would have made Papa negotiate a little harder…”

“It wasn’t you,” Cloud said with a smile, “or Papa…well…it kind of was.” Yuffie cocked her head.

“I was more afraid they’d hurt you than hurt me,” Cloud said, “I’d almost rather die that see that happen.” Yuffie’s stern look only lasted a few seconds before she broke down and hugged Cloud.

“I missed you,” Yuffie said, “I almost went after you. Papa had guards lock me in my room for a week.”

“I agree with Pops on this one,” Cloud said, “I only got sleep knowing you were here and not with me. But I missed you too. I’m sorry I was stupid and got caught.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Yuffie said, quickly wiping away tears so she could pretend they weren’t there, “I’m mad at them. At ShinRa, and the suity assholes, and that Silver Demon son of a-“

“Ah ah ah,” Cloud chastised, “That’s not language for a princess.”

“Bullshit,” Yuffie said. They both snickered at the old joke. Yuffie let Cloud get up. 

“When do you have to get married?” she asked. Cloud just shrugged. 

“Papa and the other suity assholes have to negotiate the terms. Like…what Sephiroth would get from marrying me besides the peace treaty.”

“He gets stuff?” Yuffie asked. 

“Not a lot,” Cloud said, “considering I’m the adopted daughter with no legal way to the Wutai throne…probably some land and that’s it if Papa plays the cards right. Which he probably will.”

“You think they don’t know that?” Yuffie said. 

“They probably do,” Cloud admitted and then smirked. 

“You snuck in intel didn’t you,” Yuffie said.

“Two weeks in an enemy safe house and not steal shit?” Cloud said, “Of course I stole intel. I also got that one suity’s sunglasses.”

“What?” Yuffie shouted. Cloud pulled them out of one of her pockets. 

“Leviathan’s Asshole,” Yuffie swore. 

“I believe you owe me three coins now,” Cloud said.

* * *

Cloud was in her room when Yuffie knocked gently. Cloud scooted over to make room for her sister on her bed.

“Why did you say yes?” Yuffie asked, “I know you wouldn’t have done it for Bratface…why the Demon.”

“I can at least stand to be around him,” Cloud said, “We were mostly fighting…but we walked away peacefully a few times. He’s…he might be an ass, but I think I can reason with that." Yuffie nodded. 

“Is he fun to fight?” Yuffie asked. 

“The best,” Cloud said. Yuffie didn’t say anything. Cloud sighed. 

“It was a lot of fun,” she said, “He’s strong and fast, but predictable. He can be smart sometimes, but not often. It was just…a challenge that’s all.”

“Are you gonna fight him again?”

“Probably not like before,” she said, “Hopefully not like before. I know next to nothing else about him though.” Yuffie nodded. 

“I don’t want you to get married,” Yuffie said, “I thought…I thought I’d be Empress before you’d get married off.” Cloud hugged her and kissed her head. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Cloud said, “I’ll drag him down here to stay close to you. Roses stay together.” Yuffie sniffed once and nodded. 

“Spend the night with me,” Cloud said, “Like when we were little. Let’s plan how we can royally fuck up this wedding party.” Yuffie laughed at that.

* * *

In the end, Cloud decided not to wear a dress. She heard Sephiroth was going to wear his battle gear and decided to do the same.

Her father insisted on her having yellow roses.  “So they don’t forget who they’re dealing with,” he said. 

She counted down the days by helping Yuffie figure out how to transplant a beehive. They had more trouble figuring out how to move it without getting caught. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two nerds get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten this several times, but this is the one I'm posting. I'm never happy with myself but this will do.

Cloud turned immediately to leave the room. 

“No,” she said simply, “I’m not wearing it. Save it for Yuffie.”

“Cloud,” Godo said running after her, “Just hear me out.”

“No,” Cloud continued, “It’s a convenient way to end the war but I’m not going to wear the dress.”

“She wanted one of her children to be able to wear it,” Godo said running after her, “That’s why she kept it, for a daughter to have and wear.”

“I’m adopted,” Cloud pointed out. 

“You can’t pull that card every time it’s convenient for you,” Godo said, “You and Yuffie were sisters the moment you locked eyes. Both of your mothers agreed on that. And that’s why…you are my daughter one way or another.”

“And I don’t love him,” Cloud said. Good caught up and put a hand to her shoulder. 

“I don’t know him,” she continued, “I’ve only ever fought him. We’ve said maybe 20 words to each other. Total. I only agreed because…he’s fair. So no, I’m not going to wear the dress to the ceremony. Besides, I think it’s better that we wear our battle gear. Some symbolism about stopping the fighting. Working togehter. Blah, blah blah…”

“You say you’re no good at politics,” Godo said, “but you certainly know the formula.” He sighed. “I’ll drop the dress issue…but you are wearing full ornaments in your hair. You are a Rose and you will at least look like some of the part.”

“I will if Yuffie has to,” Cloud said. It was an old deal-breaker that usually worked. 

“Yuffie already said yes,” Godo said, valiantly hiding a wry grin, “that was an easier battle.” 

Cloud looked horrified.

* * *

 

Sephiroth frowned at the long list of ceremonial requirements he had. He really thought this would be more paperwork and less…jumping through hoops. Literal ones. 

“We have modernized it quite a bit,” Godo defended, “but if you’re not going to take our customs seriously this peace treaty won’t last long.” Sephiroth nodded and looked down again. Most of it seemed pretty normal, the weird part was…

“Cloud and I have to jump through a ring of fire to prove our courage?” he asked. Godo took the slip of paper. He hid his anger fairly well. 

“May I borrow a pen?” he asked. Sephiroth passed one over. He swore he heard Godo hiss out in Wutain that he was “going to kill them.”

* * *

 

“So…what do you have to do?” Genesis asked. 

“Cloud and I are supposed to…exchange gifts at some point,” Sephiroth said, “At least after the official ceremony.” 

“Which is in two weeks,” Genesis pointed out, “why are we freaking out about this now. I’d be more concerned about the thing where you two get locked in a room for two days.”

“They decided it would be easier to do it as a rehearsal dinner where we get our own table,” Sephiroth explained, “Godo said they had modernized a lot of it. That particular custom hasn’t been done for almost 200 years.”

“Skip the history lesson,” Angeal said, “why are you worried about what to give her?”

“Because he has a massive crush on-“ Genesis started. 

“Because I have nothing to give her,” Sephiroth said. Both men opened their mouths to argue…and then closed them. It was true; all Sephiroth had was his sword, his clothes, and an empty Materia bracer.

* * *

 

“Cloud Strife! Yuffie Himari!” Both girls looked up at their livid father. 

“You will remove the beehive from under the food table and put it back where it came from!” he shouted, “Or I swear this time I will disown the both of you!”

* * *

 

The rehearsal dinner was very short. Godo found himself relieved he made it that short. He could not imagine hating someone as much as he did President ShinRa. Yuffie wasn’t faring much better with the younger ShinRa. 

“Are you as feral as your sister?” Rufus had asked her. 

“Why don’t I bite you so we can find out if I have rabies,” she shot back.

He almost wished he’d talked the girls into bringing the beehive here. He kept an eye on the bride and groom to be. They seemed stiff, bored. 

“Your story is riveting,” Godo lied to ShinRa, “but if you would excuse me for a moment.” He took a moment to escape from the pompous asshole and something in the window caught his eye. 

Cloud and Sephiroth had started talking. They weren’t riveted to each other. But it seemed friendly enough, not violent. They weren’t threatening each other. 

“Please let this work,” he said to whoever was listening, “I can’t go to war again.”

* * *

 

Cloud and Yuffie lasted all of thirty seconds looking at each other before bursting into helpless giggles. 

“You…you look like one of those old drawings in the temple,” Cloud wheezed out.

“You look like you have a whole flower garden in your hair,” Yuffie shot back breathlessly, “I can’t believe we agreed to this.” 

“It’s just for a night,” Cloud said, then lowered her voice, “You got the stuff right?”

“Of course,” Yuffie said. 

“Save it for the after party…Pops will never forgive us if we ruin the ceremony. It should be nice.” Yuffie nodded. 

“This will be one hell of a party.”

* * *

 

Genesis and Angeal went with him to the temple. The ShinRas declined to come so Sephiroth asked if he might have some friends present. It was allowed.

Sephiroth remembered this place. He had been sent to capture it, possibly destroy it. A lot of local traditions took place here. It had been a library at one point and had a lot of old scrolls and books there. He was a little relieved that Cloud had been waiting to thwart the plan here. He didn’t want to have to destroy anything here.

She had laid a pretty trap for them. It caught up most of the ground troops, but he had gotten out of it and to her. It had been a lovely fight, it always was. She worked her way around to get close to him with her knives, never afraid of what Masamune might do to her. She danced around it, with a glee he could understand. 

He snapped out of his memory when he saw her. Her hair was out of it’s usual short braid and had been tied and woven into a lovely display. At least 10 gold roses twisted up into it. He saw the younger sister behind Cloud. She stuck her tongue out at him. 

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then Genesis nudged Sephiroth and he coughed. 

“You look nice,” he said, “I mean…it’s impressive what you’ve done with your hair.”

“Thank you,” she said, “You look like you’ve done the same.” He blinked. 

“It was about a foot longer at before the dinner, yes?” she said. 

“Oh…yes,” Sephiroth said. He caught Genesis rolling his eyes at them. 

“Looks like it’s time,” Cloud said. She held out her hand. He hesitated before he took it. It was the first time they had touched each other without gloves. Her hands were heavily calloused, but warm. They walked into the temple together, their witnesses walked behind them.

* * *

 

“That was actually quite nice,” Genesis said when they stepped out, “I don’t know what I was expecting, but that was much friendlier than any scenarios in my head.”

“Planning on getting married Gen?” Angeal asked. 

“Of course not,” Genesis said, “I’m just saying it was a nice little ceremony. The couple is actually quite cute.”

“What?” 

“Well I think they like each other,” Genesis said. 

“Did you see the look they gave each other when the official said they could kiss?” Angeal said. 

“I did. I also saw she kissed his cheek.”

“She kissed the air, they touched cheeks, like the wealthy in Junon.”

“It’s supposed to be a friendly gesture in the west…and she is from the west,” Genesis said, “And they don’t hate each other. That’s a start.”

“I’ll give you that…let’s get to the reception before all the good food is gone.”

* * *

 

This was pure torture. Cloud hated posturing almost as much as she hated the people who were posturing. 

“President ShinRa…you’re not related are you?” she asked Sephiroth. He blinked at her. 

“No?” he said. 

“Good,” she said. Then sent a death glare to the next person who made a toast to President ShinRa’s health. He’d made five speeches so far. Five. All of them about plans he had for the future of his company, his plans for Wutai (forgetting he really didn’t have a lot of power here anyway), and for his prize fighter. 

“Is he always like this?” Cloud asked Sephiroth. 

“Yes,” came the immediate response. Pure torture. She kept glancing at Yuffie to see when she gave the signal. 

Then she finally heard a cling from her side of the room. Her father had stood up. 

“I would like to take a moment to thank Cloud and Sephiroth for the sacrifices they have made…for all of us. For defending what they thought was right…and for striving to make peace between us…and save those they could.” Cloud almost teared up. That was lovely…coming from him. She knew he hated her running off to fight, but he knew it was the thing she had to do her home. The room was quiet as everyone drank. She reached for Sephiroth’s hand again on the table. He took it. 

Then she glanced over to Yuffie who gave her a thumbs up and scampered to the hall. She waited two minutes before trying to excuse herself. 

“I’ll come with you,” Godo said, “it might be awhile before we get to talk again.” Cloud kept her smile plastered on her face. _He knew_.

* * *

 

Yuffie was cursing when she finally heard footsteps. Cloud was taking forever.

“I know Papa gets suspicious, but this is getting ridiculous, Cloud,” she said. 

“I…um…I’m not Cloud,” Yuffie was horrified to see her devil of a brother-in-law behind her. She dropped the paint.

“This was all Cloud’s idea,” she said. He just blinked at her. 

“I’ll tell Cloud you want her,” he said turning back. 

“If you tell our dad we’ll both say it was your idea,” Yuffie threatened.

* * *

 

Cloud was crying. This was the best. She had outdone herself. Yuffie was on the floor, pounding it. Even Sephiroth’s friends were hiding smiles behind their hands. 

They had missed President ShinRa, sadly, but had gotten his son, his heads of the Military Scarlet and Heidegger. Rufus looked lovely in his blue-paint-splattered suit and birds of paradise feathers. Yuffie was right to pay extra for them. Scarlet and Heidegger were both sopping wet, coated in various dye powders, and screaming at the Wutai side of the room. Godo just sighed and held his head in his hands. 

“I’m sorry,” Sephiroth said, standing up, “that some locals took the opportunity to pull a prank. It was a risk we took…and if we’re being honest we don’t know who did it.” Cloud definitely knew. 

“You have terrible children,” Rufus said as the laugher and shouting died down. 

“I know,” Godo sighed. He stopped Sephiroth before he sat down. 

“You’re going to regret covering for them,” he said.

* * *

 

Cloud handed Sephiroth a scroll before they parted ways for the night. 

“My gift,” she said, “it a Leviathan scroll. Kids get it as a sort of right of passage…and I guess you are part of Wutai now.” He unrolled it. She noticed the way his eyes flickered over it. His fingers traced over the drawing above the writing. 

“This is beautiful,” he said. She hoped he couldn’t see her blush in the dark. 

“I have…” Sephiroth trailed off, then pulled out a box, “here.” She took it. 

“Is this…materia?” she asked. She’d never held one before. She was a little scared to touch it. 

“Genesis…knew where to purchase one,” he said, “It’s a Thunder…it can shoot lightning, but it’s not enough to really hurt anyone…until you level it up.”

Her hands closed around it. 

“I can feel it,” she said. 

“Only people with high magic ability can do that,” he said. 

“Thank you,” she said, “Truly…thank you. I swear I’ll use it well.” His tongue felt like it was made of lead. 

“Goodnight,” he said at last and turned leave.

“Goodnight,” she said to the empty hall. 

“Nerd,” she said to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Sephiroth try and get used to living together

Sephiroth sat nervously in the backseat of the ShinRa car. It was a lot nicer than the transports they were used to, practically luxurious. He knew it wasn’t really for him though. It was part of ShinRa’s little facade; it was to show that ShinRa was unruffled after the realized they’d been had. 

Though…Sephiroth wouldn’t say that Wutai had done anything to purposefully fool them. 

Sephiroth thought it had been explained pretty thoroughly that Cloud was not a very politically powerful bargaining chip. She was the second daughter, which automatically lowered her ruling status, as well as an adopted child. ShinRa was expecting some easier access to the Wutai throne: Cloud was 15th in line. Yuffie, was next in line, followed by some distant relatives and a few advisors. This was a fact Sephiroth knew long before he offered to marry Cloud. 

But apparently this was new news to ShinRa. 

Thus, Sephiroth was now treated more like royalty, to try and show that Cloud had upped her status by marrying him. Sephiroth honestly would have rather had his usual back of a truck, or to have just walked. It was much more awkward riding alone in the back of a luxury car. 

But, all that said, Godo had finally procured his wedding present for his daughter. Tradition stated that royal family members could be allowed their own properties on the continent. After pouring over maps and strategic locations, Godo and ShinRa had agreed on one. 

A five minute walk to the nearest port town, now open for ShinRa to use so long as locals were not displaced. An hour away from the Capital and Cloud’s family. A good central location for them, but that wasn’t why Sephiroth was nervous either. 

* * *

Cloud rolled her eyes at the fancy car ShinRa sent to bring Sephiroth here. She just turned back to the former owners who had happily handed over the house when her father asked.

“It’s been a drain, since our parents died,” the brother explained, “It’s old and we’ve spent far too much to keep it standing. It’s your mess now.”

“I like messes,” Cloud said, making his sister laugh. They fell quiet when Sephiroth stepped out of the car she heard him thanking his driver. She glanced over. He had one bag. One. Leviathan’s Tailfeathers he really didn’t have much here. 

“Do forgive my husband for his lateness,” she said, “his car was late picking him up.” The twins didn’t reply. 

“Cloud,” Sephiroth greeted. She nodded. 

“This is Mr and Ms. Nakamoto,” Cloud said, “This was their parent’s house.” 

“It’s very lovely,” he said, “Minaki dynasty architecture it seems.” 

“C-correct,” the brother said, “from the era according to our father. He bought it planning to make it a museum before…” Cloud coughed. 

“Well thank you for your generosity,” Cloud said, “Please stop by for tea after we’ve moved in.” The twins nodded and made their way to the path towards town. Cloud looked at Sephiroth and his one duffel. 

“Well…shall we?”

* * *

 

“We should invite our friends and family for our house blessing,” Cloud said after they picked their separate rooms. She was a little relieved he offered to do that first. 

“House blessing?” Sephiroth asked, looking over the list of restaurants in the town down the hill. Neither one was brave enough to try out their ancient stove today. 

“House…warming?” she tried again, “I don’t know what you people call it.” He nodded though. 

“I doubt ShinRa will come,” Sephiroth said, “but you should bring your family.” 

“What about your friends?”

“Oh…I didn’t think you’d want them here,” Sephiroth said, “I do like the noddle soup thing your locals make.”

“Ramen?” Cloud offered, “and this is your house too. You should be able to invite your friends if I can invite my family.”

“Alright,” Sephiroth said, “What did you want?” 

“Soup,” Cloud said, “I thought you were getting ramen?”

* * *

 

Two days after moving in, Cloud and Sephiroth stood awkwardly by their front door as their guests trickled in. Cloud smiled as her father and sister came in. 

“You should go in and talk,” Sephiroth said. 

“It would be rude,” Cloud said. 

“You haven’t seen them for a few days,” Sephiroth said, “and Angeal and Genesis won’t care.” Cloud frowned at him. 

“I mean…they don’t really know Wutai customs very well,” Sephiroth said, “they won’t think it’s rude that you didn’t wait.” 

“It’s still rude,” Cloud said, but went inside. Yuffie was waiting two steps in. 

“How bad is he?” she asked. 

“Bad,” Cloud said, “though not the way you think.”

“The way who thinks?” Godo asked. 

“Nothing Papa,” they chorused together.

* * *

 

Sephiroth checked behind him before he spoke to Angeal and Genesis. 

“Please,” he said, “don’t tell her.”

“Tell her what?” Genesis asked innocently. Angeal poked the redhead in the ribs. 

“Why?” Angeal asked. 

“It’s…it’s bad enough as it is,” Sephiroth said.

* * *

 

“It’s not that he’s mean or cruel,” Cloud said, “it’s that…we barely talk at all.”

“Sounds perfect,” Yuffie said. 

“I mean I don’t mind,” Cloud said, “but it’s so…hard to watch. If I go into a room he’ll find an excuse to leave. Even if it’s his own room! How are we supposed to make this work if we can’t stand to be in the same room?” 

“You want this to work?” Yuffie asked. 

“I don’t want the fighting to start again,” Cloud said, “that’s why I agreed. And I was okay with it being him because he seemed…I don’t know…better than Rufus. I could work with him. But now…I feel like I made a mistake.”

“Want me to kill him?” Yuffie offered. 

“Yuffie Himari,” Godo said, coming around the corner with a plate of food, “If you kill that man I will disown you and ban your name… _again.”_ Yuffie looked to Cloud for support. She was shaking her head too.

“That won’t fix anything,” Cloud agreed.

* * *

 

“It sounds like you need to talk,” Genesis said. 

“And you really think she hasn’t figured it out already?” Angeal said, “No offense, but you’re not exactly the master of subtlety.”

“She’s trying,” Sephiroth said, “that’s more than I’d ask of anyone. There’s no need to make it worse. I’m not even sure myself what I feel.”

“Feel about what?” Sephiroth recognized Yuffie’s voice and turned quickly. 

“About the dessert,” Sephiroth said. Yuffie didn’t seem to buy the lie, but she walked away grumbling, “tastes fine to me.”

* * *

 

Despite Sephiroth and Cloud avoiding each other, the company got along fine. Genesis and Angeal were lite, if a bit more informal than the royal family would have liked. 

“Shame Mr. President couldn’t come,” Godo tried politely. Genesis almost snorted out his avocado toast. 

“Are you joking?” Genesis said, “If I had to listen to that man talk about himself any more, I would have lied and said I was deathly ill with dysentery. Maybe I’d go try and catch dysentery.”

“He really is like that all the time?” Godo asked. 

“Yes,” Genesis said, “and it gets worse in Midgar.” Godo winced sympathetically. 

“So…you carry around that big ass sword…and don’t use it?” Yuffie said. 

“Yeah…so?” Angeal said. 

“I don’t want whatever boring schpiel you give your guys,” Yuffie said, “I’m sure I’ve heard it and forgotten it already. I just want to know…when you do take it off, are you like, super light? Do you float or some shit?” 

“Yuffie! Language!” Godo called. 

“Sorry Papa!” 

“No,” Angeal said, “I do not float.” He looked to see that Genesis was occupied with the Emperor again, “but I am the sneakiest mother fucker in Midgar when it’s off.” Yuffie’s eyes got wider. 

“No,” she said. 

“Yes,” Angeal said, “I freaked out Genesis and Sephiroth all the time by moving their stuff around when they weren’t looking. Only when they deserved it of course. They never suspect the big guy with the sword doing it.”

“Maybe I should try that,” Yuffie said. 

But if Cloud was in a coversation, Sephiroth would be at another. Never close and always apart seemed to be how their marriage was working. Godo had enough. 

“There has to be something you can talk to him about,” he said, “What did he get you as a gift?” 

“Materia,” Cloud said. 

“No shit?” Yuffie said, “You…you have Materia?” 

“Yeah,” Cloud said, “but I can’t do anything with it. He said it was Thunder…not a spark.”

“Can I…can I see it?” Yuffie said

“Yuffie…” Godo started. 

“Sure,” Cloud said, leaving to go get it. Godo shook his head at his daughter. 

“What?” Yuffie asked.

* * *

 

As soon as Yuffie touched it, a small pop sounded with a short flash. Yuffie jumped and laughed. 

“Woah,” she said, “that’s so cool. Try it Pops!” 

“Yuffie, I don’t-“ Godo started, but the Materia was forced into his hand before he finished. With another flash and a pop he too jumped. 

“Well…that’s…interesting,” Godo said. 

“It’s awesome!” Yuffie said. Godo handed it back to Cloud and…nothing happened. 

She frowned at it. 

“Well perhaps, your husband can figure out why this affect doesn’t happen for you,” Godo said. Cloud turned and saw the three ShinRa SOLDIERs were watching. Sephiroth was mid-chew of a shrimp. He swallowed quickly. 

“Well,” Sephiroth hesitated, “perhaps she can’t…” 

“What?” Cloud said. 

“I mean…not that you can’t,” Sephiroth said, “I mean…that you are unable to at this moment…I’m…I’m saying this incorrectly.”

“I’ll say,” Cloud said. 

“Cloud,” Godo warned. 

“Here,” Cloud said, shoving the Materia at Sephiroth. He didn’t take it and it clattered to the ground instead, “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth tried. 

“I said, excuse me,” she said again. Sephiroth stood in front of her. 

“Please let me explain,” Sephiroth said. Instead, Cloud took hold of his shoulders. He almost thought she was going to fight him right here. Instead she pushed herself up, climbing over his head and to the window above. It wasn’t at all what he expected and he didn’t try to stop her. Godo looked a little nervous. 

“I’m sorry,” Sephiroth said, “I didn’t mean to offend…”

“This is…the first time she’s done that?” Godo said, “Good thing it was a small one.”

“Sephiroth I believe the emperor is implying that your wife thew a little temper tantrum,” Genesis said. 

“Oh,” Sephiroth said, “If…you’d excuse me as well.” Sephiroth walked out a little stiffly. The SOLDIERs and royals stood about, a little awkwardly. 

“Seph’s had some tantrums too,” Angeal said into his tea. Genesis cackled at that. 

“He has!” Genesis agreed. He started his own story, none of them noticing that Yuffie left the room as well.

* * *

 

“Just because I’m telling you this doesn’t mean I like you,” Yuffie said. Sephiroth jumped from where he was hiding in the kitchen. 

“Oh…I didn’t hear you come in,” Sephiroth said. 

“Cut the polite crap,” Yuffie said. Sephiroth sagged a little. 

“I didn’t mean to make her upset,” Sephiroth said. 

“It’s going to happen,” Yuffie said, “Cloud has a temper…and half the time it won’t be you she’s mad at. Like today. She’s not mad at you. She’s upset about the Materia and how she can’t use it. You were trying to tell her she could. Prove she can or let her cool off. Everything goes back to normal once that happens. And remember…I still hate you. I just don’t like seeing Cloud upset.” Sephiroth seemed to be thinking something over. Yuffie held out the dropped Materia and Sephiroth took it. 

“Thank you,” Sephiroth said. 

“Tell anyone we talked like this and I will cut a hole in every pair of pants you own,” Yuffie said as she walked back into the party.

* * *

 

Cloud fumed silently at the lovely mediation garden they had in the back. She hated feeling like this. It made her feel selfish later and she couldn’t help it. 

“Cloud?” She closed her eyes at the sound of Sephiroth’s voice. 

“Cloud…I’m sorry,” Sephiroth said, “I didn’t mean to insinuate that you couldn’t use Materia. It isn’t what I meant at all.” Cloud sighed. 

“I’m sorry for ruining the party,” Cloud said, “It was actually quite nice.”

“It still is,” Sephrioth said, “they’re making fun of us in there. It’s going great.” Cloud blinked. Sephiroth held out the Thunder Materia again. 

“What I should have said was that your ability to perform magic…is too powerful to make sparks,” Sephiroth said, “I should have known since you can sense what it is without equipping it. You’d need a lot of MP to do that.” 

“What?” Cloud said. 

“You can’t make little sparks,” Sephiroth said, “Like your sister and father because you can only perform…bigger spells. You’re…too strong to make the little sparks?” Cloud cocked her head. 

“You don’t sound so sure,” Cloud said. 

“I am sure,” Sephiroth said more firmly, “But if you want proof…you should try a cast.” Sephiroth held out his bracer to her. Cloud took it. The Materia slid it without her thinking about it. 

“Then just pick a target,” Sephiroth said, “It will tell you what to do.” As soon as she thought about the leviathan statue she felt it, almost bone deep. 

_Push out, push me out there_. 

She extended her arms and felt something move through her. It bled out through her fingertips. An instant later lightning struck the tip of leviathan’s nose, leaving a scratch. 

“Ha!” Cloud said. Footsteps ran through the house. 

“Cloud?” Godo said. 

“I just cast lightning,” Cloud said, “Sephiroth showed me how.”

“What?” Yuffie said, shoving her way through, “do it again.” Cloud turned back to cast again. 

“You two are scarily alike,” Genesis said shaking his head, jumping at the next strike, “only having fun when destroying something.” 

“I’m not destroying it,” Cloud argued. 

“Again!” Yuffie shouted, “that’s epic!”

* * *

 

Yuffie decided it was a mistake to look back when they were leaving. She had just wanted to wave to Cloud…and instead she saw Sephiroth. She saw the way he looked at Cloud. 

And it broke her heart. 

_I’ll glue feathers in his hair_ , she thought to herself. She wasn’t going to share Cloud if she could help it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Sephiroth find a way to work it out

With the next pop, Sephiroth’s eye twitched slightly and he started to remember a time when he really, really hated this woman. Some days they were cordial, some days there were adversaries. Now it seemed more and more like they were mortal enemies again. Except it was slightly worse because they weren’t supposed to fight…and they lived in the same building. 

Cloud cracked her knuckles again and Sephiroth fought to suppress a sigh. If he sighed she’d give him a look and she’d know he was annoyed and just do it more. It seemed to be just…some sadistic part of her. 

It felt so pathetic that he felt some sort of rage at just some quirks and tics she had…mostly her inability to sit still. She was always doing something: tapping a foot, cracking a joint, sometimes she even talked to herself (always in wutaian though). It just grated on his nerves. 

But when she looked up he looked back down. Because despite all this he had volunteered, and gods above he really wanted this peace treaty to last longer than this. He didn’t want to be the cause of a second war.

* * *

 

Tseng felt a little unnerved about how giddy the President seemed about the latest reports about the Sephiroth/Kisagari marriage. It didn’t seem…ideal. Sephiroth hardly left their Wutai home and Cloud changed the subject when anyone talked about Sephiroth. They never really seemed together that’s for sure. 

And now Tseng had confirmation that his boss had intended for this whole thing to fail. And that really pissed Tseng off. 

It wasn’t that he really cared for his birth country. Quite the opposite. He was a Turk, through and through. It was that this marriage treaty…it had all been him. Veld was busy with some uprising in Midgar, so the task fell to Tseng. _He_ had been the one that orchestrated Cloud’s capture. _He_ was the one who had bargained so hard to get ShinRa the lands, ports, and strategic routes with Godo. It was even Tseng who suggested the house for Sephiroth and Cloud to have. Beautiful with both historic and traditional value to it, as well as a good place to mount a defense if necessary.

And ShinRa would be oh so happy to throw all that hard work away, because he didn’t listen to the second Turk in command. That…burned. 

So when Tseng asked for a private meeting with Reno and Rude they knew something was up. They’d worked with him on this entire arranged marriage deal, as if he were the boss. He was damn good at it too. The only thing missing was “a bright red bow” Reno said. 

“So is this a little rebellion,” Reno asked, “or just being petty?”

“Bit of both,” Tseng admitted. 

* * *

Cloud kept reminding herself that she didn’t hate Sephiroth. He had stopped looming out of her sight, but she wondered if that was worse. He was like a statue. A really annoying, breathing, silently judging statue. He had stopped getting her out of her way and seemed to just set himself in her way. _Always_ in her way. And she couldn’t just shove him away, though sometimes she was tempted to try.

He reminded her of some of the old Wutai advisors and nobles, always looking at her down their noses, whispering something about “Nibel” in Wutai as if she didn’t understand. It was part of that pompous ShinRa point of view he had and she hated it. She wasn’t even sure if he knew he was doing it and that made her angrier. 

She was tired of stomping off when she got mad. The only relief she got was going back home for the weekend, but even that felt like cheating. Her father kept asking about Sephiroth and she had to lie and say he declined her invitation to visit. She had never invited him in the first place. 

“Why do you care?” Yuffie said, seeming to be the only one happy this wasn’t working. 

“Because if it fails we might be in a war again,” Cloud said, “and we won’t win, no matter how hard we try.” 

“You don’t have to like him,” Yuffie said. 

“I don’t have to, but it is absolutely horrible living with someone you despise,” Cloud said, “I don’t know what I imagined…but it wasn’t this. At least one the battlefield…there was a sense of honor and camaraderie there. It’s as if…” she trailed off. Someone had said it before…Genesis maybe. 

_Only happy when they’re destroying something_

“What?” Yuffie asked. 

“That’s an idea that’s stupid enough to work,” Cloud said. 

“What is?!”

* * *

Sephiroth jumped when the stick dropped in front of him. He hadn’t heard Cloud return from the capitol.

“I thought…you were staying the night,” Sephiroth said. He failed in making his voice sound less disappointed. 

“I changed my mind,” Cloud said, “pick it up and meet me outside.” 

“For what?”

“I’d change your clothes too…maybe some light armor,” Cloud said, “I know I am.” Sephiroth closed his mouth and nodded. He picked up what he thought was a stick and realized it was a wooden practice sword. It felt…strangely familiar. Not quite the bite of his Masamune, but something akin to it. 

Cloud was waiting for him in their garden, near a small pond they had. 

“I hate this,” she said, “I hate that I’m so…I sometimes I want to just hit you, but I don’t.” He exhaled. 

“I know,” he replied. She squinted at him. 

“But…I know when I got mad like this before…I’d go out and sabotage something of yours…except we’re not fighting anymore.” 

“This…this sounds foolish enough to work,” Sephiroth said. 

“I know right?” Cloud said, “I figure, every time we get annoyed like this, we should spar. Get it out there.” He nodded. 

“I feel…kind of out of practice,” he admitted, but took his stance. She did as well. 

“I invited you,” Cloud said, “so common courtesy says you can make the first strike.”

* * *

Yuffie scrambled to hide her trap materials when she heard footsteps down the hall. She toed it under a pile of clothes, begging Leviathan not to dye anything. Her father peered in.

“I know you made that one step creak somehow,” he said, “but I’m going to ignore it for now. I wanted to see how you were doing.” 

“M’fine,” Yuffie said. 

“I meant…without Cloud here,” Godo said, sitting beside his youngest, “I know…I…neglected the both of you when this war started. I let a lot of things lapse in your educations…I wasn’t here. And I won’t get that time back…but nothing makes me more grateful than knowing that the two of you at least had each other.” He paused, smiling at a beloved memory. 

“I’ve had to have said it at least a thousand times, but the moment you two looked at each other…it was as if you two had known each other for years. One moment your mothers were introducing you, then in a blink you two were off talking away, playing some sort of game you both just instinctively knew.” Yuffie did smile at that. He had said it. Over and over, but now…she kinda did need this. 

“And then your mothers were gone, within days of each other,” Godo said, “I didn’t know what to do. I’ll be very honest Yuffie I had no…fucking idea about what to do without your mother here. And then Claudia was gone too…and I had two daughters without mothers and I didn’t know what to do.” Yuffie blinked. She had never heard this part…nor had she heard her father ever swear before. This was…big. 

“But you two seemed to have an idea,” Godo said, “We all grieved, but you two were the first to pick yourselves up and figure out how to move on. I really was following you two for a good year there. I think…for a long time…I’ve been hoping you and Cloud would be little girls who would always be there for a long, long time. Until you were on the throne at least, whatever was left of it.” Yuffie had thought that too. 

“Even with her just down the road,” Godo finished, “I feel it too. It’s not the same. I miss her too Yuffie. And I wanted to make sure…you were holding up okay without her. And if you weren’t…well I’m not Cloud, but I am your father and we should spend some more time together since there isn’t a war going on.” Yuffie blinked. Panic set in.

“Oh,” she said, “Well…I don’t really have a lot going on if you-“

“Yuffie Himari,” Godo said, invoking her middle name once again, “I just opened my heart and soul to you. Don’t you dare lie to me. I know you’ve been planning something against either your sister or your brother-in-law and I want in on it.” Yuffie blinked again. 

“You…really?”

“Yes,” Godo said, “Did you think your mother was the prankster? Absolutely not, now get it out and let me see it.”

* * *

Sephiroth realized he was smiling and tried to hide it. He wasn’t sure how long they had been out here, but the sun was in a different spot by now. He was working up a little bit of a sweat chasing Cloud around, but despite how drenched she looked, she still acted pretty spry. Spry enough to whap him in the back again. He turned, not giving into temptation to swing the sword, but keeping it close so he could sneak in a stab. He touched his sword to her thigh and she jumped back.

“You’re getting slow,” Sephiroth informed her. 

“And I’m still pissed off,” Cloud said and swung again. 

* * *

Godo nodded at her description of her creation and then was quiet for a long time.

“Quite sofisticated,” he said, “however, there is one change I would add.” 

“Hmm,” Yuffie grunted. Her eyes widened as he set the container down beside her. 

“No,” she gasped. 

“Yes,” he insisted. 

* * *

He forgot himself for one moment, but that was all it took. He forgot it was Cloud, forgot they weren’t a SOLDIER, forgot that she wasn’t an enemy. He struck her. Hard. Hard enough to make his sword snap in his grip. He dropped it immediately. Cloud still crumpled to the ground. She was clutching her side.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth breathed out, “Oh…Cloud…I’m so sorry. I just…forgot and-“ Cloud’s leg kicked at his knee and it gave out completely. He landed on the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of his chest. He gasped for a minute. Then registered Cloud’s evil laughter. He looked over. 

She was rolling, still holding her tender side, as she howled with pure laughter. 

He smiled back. 

“We really do destroy stuff,” Cloud said between giggles. 

“At least it worked,” Sephiroth said. 

He helped Cloud up and back into the house. He dug through a bag Genesis left him and found the Materia he wanted. Cloud shook her head. 

“It’s not that bad,” she said, “I’m fine.”

“You’re still holding it,” Sephiroth pointed out. 

“Just a little tender is all,” Cloud said. 

“I really didn’t mean to hit you that hard,” Sephiroth said, “And I’m not good at apologizing. So please…let me say I’m sorry like this.” Cloud hesitated. 

“I guess that’s one way,” Cloud admitted, “Words show intentions, actions show the deeds…or so Pops used to tell us.” 

“May I…see it?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud lifted up her shirt. A line of purple had already started blossoming. 

“It’s mostly bruised,” Cloud said, wincing a little at the angle. Sephiroth cast the Cure and the bruises melted away again. Cloud shivered. 

“That feels weird,” she said. 

“Does it still hurt?” Sephiroth asked. 

“No, that’s why it’s weird.” They were quiet for a long time. 

“I really needed that,” Cloud said at last, “not the snapping a tree branch on my torso, but the spar. That was fun.” 

“It was,” Sephiroth said, he hesitated again, but pushed through, “I feel like thats…the most we’ve talked since we’ve been married.” Cloud looked sheepish. 

“You’re probably right,” she said, “and it was all taunts and teases. We’re a terrible couple.” Sephiroth bit back his smile. 

“Do you wanna walk down to town, see if we can find dinner or someone who can teach us how to use this ancient stove?” Cloud offered, “it’s a nice walk.”

“Sure,” Sephiroth said. 

* * *

Yuffie was horrified as her father sent it along with a courier.

“She’s never going to forgive us,” Yuffie said. 

“But it should be worth it,” Godo reminded her. 

“Oh definitely.”

* * *

“No no,” Cloud said, “your wutaian will never be perfect.”

“Why not,” Sephiroth asked, “I’ve been practicing for years, even with native speakers.”

“You weren’t born here,” Cloud said, “You aren’t native, so someone will always find something to nit-pick about your speaking, no matter how perfect. And there’s different dialects so even if you are perfect they just switch on you if they can.”

“Did they do this to you?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Especially before the war,” Cloud confirmed, “When that happened Pops or Yuffie would switch to common and watch them stumble. Once I started beating you up a lot of them stopped. Some might pick it up since…I married you.”

“People in town seem to like you,” Sephiroth said. 

“For now,” Cloud said, “they sure do like that we can’t cook.”

“I’ve never had kebabs before,” Sephiroth said. 

“I’m kinda jealous,” Cloud said. 

“About?”

“If I could taste the most delicious thing in the world for the first time all over again I totally would,” Cloud said. 

“Oh,” Sephirtoh said. 

“Guard yours closely,” Cloud warned, “or I will steal them.”

“Duly noted.” They paused at the door. There was a small package there. Cloud looked at it.

“Says it’s for you,” Cloud said, “from the capitol.” Sephiroth paused before opening it. Perhaps it was a delayed wedding present, or something they meant to send to Cloud. He carefully pried it open. 

There was a small explosion and the world suddenly seemed a little…whiter. 

“Oh no,” Cloud said, her voice small. She had been indirectly hit. He couldn’t quite tell what it was. 

“They didn’t,” Cloud said, “Papa said it was banned…oh Leviathan’s Tailfeathers.” 

“What is it?” Sephiroth asked, a little frightened. 

“Glitter,” Cloud said, she held up a bit of his hair, which was now much more sparkly than normal. 

“It’s never coming out,” Cloud said, then her face paled. 

“Oh shit,” she said diving down for the bag containing their dinner. 

“Nevermind,” Cloud said, “kebabs are safe.”

“I think I should get an extra since I was…attacked,” Sephiroth said. 

“Normally I’d fight you, but we already did that and you are…covered in glitter. It’s kind of terrifying.”

“It’s looks bad doesn’t it?” Sephiroth said. 

“It will haunt my dreams tonight.”

He waited until the bag of kebabs was out of range before shaking and dusting himself off.

“Hey!” Cloud said, “I don’t want your glitter!”

“Too bad,” Sephiroth said. They both paused and made eye contact.

Then they laughed. 


End file.
